


So What If I'm a Billionaire!

by orange_crushx



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Angst with a Happy Ending, Asthmatic Eddie Kaspbrak, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Bill is overprotective of Eddie, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Dead Georgie Denbrough, Eddie is into cars, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, New York City, Reddie, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is Bad at Feelings, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Richie and Stan are Radio hosts, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, rich au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_crushx/pseuds/orange_crushx
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak and his two best friends Beverly Marsh and Bill Denbrough are a part of the 1% and the most extravagant trio New York has ever seen. They have everything they want. Money, Cars, Connections. You name it? They have it.At least that's what Eddie thought until he meets Richie Tozier creating a scene outside his office building appearing to be having car troubles.Once they meet, Eddie realizes Richie doesn't know who he even is and everything begins to change.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 33
Kudos: 68





	1. PREFACE

Eddie Kaspbrak was known for many things, after all he was a multi-millionaire at the age of 27.   
However, he would have never guessed in a million years he’d be living such a lavish life from where he came from. He didn’t have the best home life back in Derry, Maine with an over-bearing judgmental mother and a dead father by the time he was 12. Add the internalized homophobia until he left for college on top of that and it was the worst years of his life. He had to grow up quickly due to his surroundings and if it weren’t for his best friends Beverly Marsh and Bill Denbrough… he wouldn’t know who he would have become. He thanks them for his incredulous success. They were the ones that pushed him to be better every day even when he was fed lies of how fragile and useless he was from his mother until he had enough and ran away to the Denbrough’s house at 15 years old. 

Bill’s parents were extremely worried once they saw the tears streaming down his face and how he collapsed on the ground in front of them on the porch. Bill watched his best friend that he always knew as the purest and bravest boy fall apart crying out horribly on the floor. He swore to never see his best friend get to that point ever again. Bill would protect him and keep him safe no matter what. He was the big brother he never had.. well until Bill’s parents officially adopted him and Bill really did become his legal brother. 

Fast forward, a couple years the three best friends moved to different colleges however making sure they kept in touch and visited each other whenever they could. Bill and Beverly both ended up moving to New York which suited them best for what they were pursuing. Bill studied at New York University (NYU) and pursued his dream of being a writer by studying Creative Writing while Beverly took another artistic approach and studied Fashion Design at the Parsons School of Design. Although in two completely different states, the three made their arrangement work especially since Eddie was only 3 hours away from them. So road trips became a necessity every couple weeks. Eddie wasn’t a writer or a designer in the way his best friends were but he did know he was good at other things. He ended up moving to Massachusetts to attend the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) to pursue a double major and get his Bachelor’s degrees in Mechanical Engineering and Economics.

Once he finished school, he moved to New York with Bill and Beverly and lived crammed together in an apartment. It was a creative time for them. Their living room was in the kitchen, Bill and Eddie had to share a room which Eddie despised due to Bill never picking up his clothes off the floor and Beverly’s “room” was a walk in supply closet. Things weren’t the best during their early 20s but they dealt with it until the trio turned their lives around. 

Beverly became a well renowned fashion designer once she turned 22 dressing up pop stars and anybody who is anybody. Let’s just say if you were wearing a Marsh original anywhere and I mean anywhere like in a fucking Wendy’s people would know you were filthy rich and think _What the fuck are you doing at a Wendy’s? Don’t you have a charity to host or some shit?_

Bill is now a famous author and only with 3 books to his name up to date. After a couple stints writing for magazines he finally got published by some huge publishing company and the people kept wanting more. He even dated a movie star named Audra for a while and she actually starred in one of the movies that was based off of his book. They didn’t last long though… she was a total bitch. _  
_

And then there was Eddie who grew up working in auto repair and body shops and couldn’t stop thinking about cars every single moment of his life even if he could try. Anytime he could get his hands on a car he would. He was like some sort of wizard who immediately knew what was wrong with any car by just hearing the sound of it when it ran. “EDK” was one of the top luxury car brands in the world that Eddie Kaspbrak founded and was CEO and lead designer of the company. He created designs of luxurious and technologically advanced cars that were bought by well anybody who was able to afford it. Mostly A list celebrities, rappers, and popular you tubers who haven’t learned how to spend their money properly but still want to show off that they had an EDK. 

Because who wouldn’t? 


	2. A Day at the Office

Eddie

Did I really need to stop at a coffee shop on my way to work for an Espresso Roast from a cute little coffee shop across the street? Yes. Yes I did. Today is going to be such a drag that I absolutely needed it. I walked into the company building quickly and muttered a ‘Hello’ to the receptionist who I think is named Charlie I’m not sure. Wow that sounded dickish. It’s not that I don’t know his name, I just can’t think of it right now plus I’m in a rush so my assistant Makena won’t place my head in a spike for arriving 5 minutes late when I have a call with Elon Musk in ten minutes to discuss a new product I am putting out later this year. 

She is going to kill me. 

I pressed the ‘up’ button viciously as if the elevator was going to go any faster until the elevator opened. I walked in and pressed the button for where my office was and began taking gulps out of my coffee not even minding that it was burning the shit out of my tongue. 

Still delicious though even if my tongue is currently numb due to burning all my tastebuds off. A solid 9/10 experience. 

Right when the elevator doors opened I sped walk and greeted some of the people that worked on my floor and overheard numerous “Good morning, Mr. Kaspbraks” and one “Don’t keep Elon waiting!” from one of the interns. 

“I’m trying not to!!”, I responded with my cup in the air without turning back while hearing everyone cheer behind me to hurry up. 

Everyone working at EDK is a part of my family and I try to make them feel that they are seen so to know that everyone here loves their job and can come into work with a welcoming environment surrounding them is everything to me. I try and check up on everyone whenever I am not in a meeting or doing any calls to make sure they know that I am going to be there with them if they ever need anything. I really didn’t want this place to feel like any other office job or where the “boss” is this totalitarian dictator that threatens to fire everyone constantly. That’s not me at all. 

I mean yeah I can get pissed off at times but never at my employees. Mostly at other businesses when they rip off any of my car designs and try to make some cheap version of them. News Flash: It won’t work dumbass.

I finally turn the left corner that leads to my office where I have an especially pissed off Makena Hough waiting for me. She was crossing her arms over her grey cutaway blazer with pants to match and a white blouse underneath. She had her blonde locks tucked away in a tight bun and tapped her black heels impatiently as she narrowed her eyes at me. I gulped, she can be very intimidating and I’m HER boss. 

“Where the fuck have you been Kaspbrak you have a call with Elon in literally for 4 minutes.”, Makena stated as I walked swiftly by her with my head down as I entered my office to put my stuff down and pull out all of my folders and blueprints of my plans. 

“Uh.. coffee?”, I finally looked up at her and gave her a nervous smile hoping she would just appreciate my charm and let me get away with this. 

“Why do I even bother to ask anymore? You know you have a caffeine addiction right?”, She pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a chuckle. 

“You know you’re still my assistant and shouldn’t talk to me like that right?”, I mocked knowing that she could take the joke. Makenna and I have been friends since my last year of college because she was in my Business Economics class. She’s allowed to call me out on my bullshit at this point.

“Whatever.”, She rolled her eyes playfully. “I sent your itinerary over it should have synced to your calendar by now.”

“I have a call with Japan today?”, I looked over my calendar on my phone of what I had to get done today.

“Yes at 2pm. They want to know the latest updates on the EDK Model S and dates for when shipments will occur.”, Makenna blatantly said.

“Ugh they are so fucking annoying. They call almost every week about the same shit just leave me aloneeee. I already told them it wont be til May and they still keep fucking calling.”, I shrugged and banged my head on the table multiple times. 

Makena let out a laugh, “Well I guess you just gotta tell them again. Also fuck you for not getting me a latte on the way here.”

“Aw fuck.. I forgot Mac I’m sorry! I’ll get you one tomorrow I swear!!”, I called out as she walked out of my glass walled office. 

“Nope. It’s too late. I’m over it.”, She dramatically started walking in slow motion outside my office knowing I could still see her.

“I love you!”, I called out from my desk chair laughing at how ridiculous she looked. 

“I still hate you!”, Mac shouted playfully returning to her normal speed from outside his office as she made her way to her desk. 

I began arranging everything nice and orderly on my desk so everything was prepared before my screen call with Elon Musk. Once everything was neat and the way I liked it, I called him on my computer and it rang exactly once until he appeared on my screen with a blank stare on his face.

“You’re late.”, Elon Musk deadpanned looking straight into my soul as I took another gulp of my less hot coffee.

I pointed at the cup innocently, “I needed to get an espresso.”

Elon Musk chuckled and shook his head, “You know you have a caffeine addiction right?”

Okay so if Elon fucking Musk is telling me that I have one then yeah okay maybe I do. 

Whatever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i posted this chapter as well! I hope you guys like it so far (: I should be sleeping I have a final tomorrow in the morning oops but I had to finish writing this chapter before I went to sleep haha thank you for reading this so far and please let me know what you think about it! x


	3. 2

Eddie

After dealing with a few business calls, I finally had time to get some paperwork that I have been holding off on done. It’s only 3:30pm and I already feel mentally exhausted. Everyone always needs me to do this or make that change. _Hey Eddie, when’s the new car coming out?_ How about fuck you? Do they not realize this takes time to “perfect” by my standards at least. Everyone just assumes that I can pop out a new design every day. And that’s not true whatsoever. People are so fucking irritating. Go worry about your own lives and enough about me. Is that too much to ask for?

I sipped on my second coffee that one of my interns had brought me a little while ago as I read through some emails to make sure I didn’t miss anything important for today.

_*Knock Knock*_

The knocking came so suddenly that I ended up spilling some of my coffee on one of my designs. 

“Shit.”, I sighed as I put my cup down and held the paper away from me and lead myself to the trashcan, being careful to not get a single drop on my suit because Beverly would flip her shit if I got a coffee stain on the custom navy.blue suit she made me. 

I still don’t understand why she keeps gifting me suits every couple weeks when she knows I could obviously pay for them myself. I’ve tried to tell her this before but Beverly being well… Beverly completely ignores the thought of me even trying to give her any of my money. She always sounds offended and gives me a lecture on how _We’re best friends Eddie and if we both can afford to give each other anything we want then so be it! Just shut up and let me shower you with new suits_. Ugh it’s like I can hear her screeching in my head. I love that girl but damn even in my head she’s loud.

“Sorry Eddie.”, Makena apologizes walking in through the door eyeing my coffee stained design in the trash can.

I walked back to my chair at my desk and waved her off as I opened one of the drawers to pull out a copy of the same stained design in the trash. I always make 3 sets of copies of anything that I put on paper for moments like these. The only semi-helpful advice worth taking from my birth mother, Sonia, that she installed into me was “A Kaspbrak prepares. You can never be too prepared.” That has always stuck with me even if I hate the fact that it was something that she spewed out of her mouth.  
  
“It’s no big deal, I have another copy here.”, I placed the copy on my desk and gave her a reassuring smile because she was still furrowing her brows with worry written all over her face.

  
She began to relax and sat down in front of me on one of the chairs I have on the other end of my mahogany desk where she began to drum her fingers on top of. 

“We have a problem.”, She said nonchalantly. 

UGH. GIVE ME A BREAK.

I reached into a bottom drawer where I keep my extra pill bottles for my anxiety medication and popped it open letting one fall into my hand then threw it into my mouth and chased it with the remainder of my coffee. Makena coming in here with a problem means 1 of 2 things: Something or someone is going to piss me off within the next 5 minutes or I need to fire someone.

“Ugh. What did they do? Was it one of the interns? I like them, I don’t want to fire anyone today Mac, can’t you do it?”, I began to pout as I crossed my arms looking over at Makena as her face twisted in confusion.

“Wha- No. Eddie, this is a whole other problem. Though you should fire Marcus I don’t know why he’s still here it takes him 3 weeks just to do one assignment.”, Makena deadpanned.

“I know I know I just hate confrontation, you know this.”

Makena let out an awful ‘HAH’ towards him which honestly made him jump. 

“I have seen you chew people up and spit them out just because they breathed on you Eddie. Get out of here with your _I hate confrontation_ bs. You literally yelled ‘Don’t fucking touch me you perv’ at some guy and threw your drink at his face just because he placed his hand on your waist to move over.” 

“Well maybe he shouldn’t have fucking touched me. It’s as simple as that Mac.”, I replied with a smirk on my face. 

Makena was right I do have somewhat of a temper. I can’t really help it. People irritate me. Actually no- scratch that. I don’t mind some people. Bill, Beverly and her fiancé Ben are the only people I actually like. But most people are idiots and I hate them. 

“Okay but seriously, Eddie. We have a problem. There’s some guy right outside our building and he’s creating a scene. He keeps flicking off every car that passes by and is yelling all sorts of profanity at the sky and everyone around the area.”

“What?? Is he on drugs or something? Why hasn’t anyone called the police? God, I hate New Yorkers nothing phases them anymore.”, I grunted and got up from my chair and turned to look outside my window that led to see the street outside but didn’t see any crazy guy anywhere.  
“He’s over here.”, Makena waved me over to follow her outside his office. We passed by some of the cubicles until we reached the other side of the room where she pointed at a figure through the glass window.

I reached the window and squinted down to see a curly haired man that looked absolutely insane with whatever the heck he was wearing. Was that a Hawaiian shirt? Jesus fuck. 

He wasn’t really doing much just pacing around back and forth on the side of the street with his hands aggressively running through his hair. I looked up at Makena and she nodded her head over at the guy again, I guess telling me to wait for it.

And there it was.

A car would pass by and the man would chase after the car flailing his arms around as he was yelling something that I couldn’t really make out right now but once the car had continued to drive past him he could see the tall figure sticking his middle fingers up obnoxiously towards the cars passing and yelling most likely obscenities at them. 

“I think he’s trying to get someone to help him with his car.”, Makena then pointed over at a car that was pulled over on the side of the road. I couldn’t really make out the car from where I was standing but I really want to know what is this guy’s deal. Can’t he just order a tow truck and call it a day instead of harassing everyone in Manhattan? 

“Hm. I’m going down there.”, I stated blankly as I crossed the floor to reach the elevator. If this guy is having car troubles, I can most likely figure out what’s wrong in two minutes and send him on his way so he can stop being obnoxious on my street. 

“Eddie, We have security for that. I came in here only to let you be aware of the situation before I called them to get him out myself.”, Makena began following me as I sped walk down the hall and pressed the ‘DOWN’ button for the elevator and its doors immediately opened.

I walked in and took notice of Makena’s face because she seemed to be confused and annoyed at the same time. It was pretty funny to see her speechless with her face scrunched up like that. 

“Eddie come on! You can’t just go down there, at least take a security guard out there with you. You don’t know if he’s violent or on drugs or”, She stopped the doors from closing with her hand. 

I pinched the bridge of my nose out of annoyance. God she was starting to sound like my mother.   
Now I’m really going downstairs. I pushed her hand away from the doors and gave her a toothy grin as the doors closed leaving her mouth wide open in shock.

I don’t know why she’s making such a big deal about this anyways. People in New York are a whole new breed of crazy. This is the norm. I just need to go down there and look at this dude’s car and tell him to get the fuck off my street and hopefully he won’t beat my ass. Well… he did seem pretty lanky so if anything I could beat his ass… hm. The elevator doors opened with a ding and I walked out of my building’s revolving doors to face the tall lanky man across the street hitting his foot on the side of his car I guess out of frustration? Then began holding his foot up and hopped on the opposite foot wincing in pain as he cursed loudly every single curse word to exist. 

Great. Now I gotta go deal with an idiot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who are reading this fic! Please let me know what you think so far or anything at all tbh haha i hope you all are staying safe! It's 4am I need to go to sleep but I chose to write up this chapter instead :P oops
> 
> P.S.  
> I'll be updating As Long As You're Mine tomorrow, so look out for that if you want and if you are interested in that fic! xx


	4. A Miata... Really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this is such a late post I was very stumped and had to take a look back at where I wanted everything to go and changed my outline to fit it the way I want it haha If i'm ever this late again feel free to yell at me. 
> 
> Anyways, this is the chapter where Eddie and Richie meet! Enjoy xx

Richie 

“Fucking stupid piece of— OW OW OW fuck.”, I winced in pain as I tried to rub my foot holding it up. 

New thing I’ve learned today: Don’t EVER kick your foot at the side of your broken down car. It’s not worth it and your foot will hurt like a bitch. 

I’m going to be so late to work and it’s my first day. Well, for now that is, until they fire me because at this rate I’m never going to make it in time. Out of all the days my car could have broken down… it could have chosen last week when I was first moving to the city or even yesterday when I went “bookshelf” shopping for Mike’s nerdy ass because his apparently doesn’t cut it anymore. But no… IT HAD TO BE TODAY. 

I don’t even know why she stopped working so suddenly, like sure she’s been stalling for the past couple weeks but it usually just takes me a couple tries at restarting my engine before ‘Cherry’ is back to normal. She’s just being stubborn and doesn’t want me to have a career apparently.. that’s why she’s doing it. She’s just jealous that I won’t be able to drive her around as much.

Fucking pretentious ass car.

“Hey!”, some dude yelled whipping me out of my thoughts so I turned noticing he was crossing the street towards me. I put my foot back down shaking it a couple times to try and shake off any remainder of the pain still there and squinted in the distance to see who was trying to talk to me, or rather yell at me. 

The guy is now coming closer and stomping his way towards me like he’s mad at me or something. I didn’t even do anything, what the fuck. I don’t need this right now I just need to get to work and Cherry is being a stubborn bitch. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!”, The guy shrieked. Once I was able to look at him properly now that he’s in front of me, the screaming man was actually very good looking. He’s shorter than me and had these gorgeous brown doe eyes that were pointing daggers at me but seeing this short man all riled up was honestly the cutest thing ever and has officially made my day. Even if that means I may get fired. 

I stared at him in awe noticing that his freckles were scattered across his nose and tan skin. He had this “clean” look about him that was the complete opposite of what I was wearing because he’s wearing some luxurious navy blue suit with a light blue button down underneath and a pale pink tie that was beginning to hang a little loose on him. _Fuck._ He’s hot. 

I felt myself begin to sweat underneath my clothes and I adjusted my square glasses on my face as I looked down at the shorter boy who looked extremely pissed. I hope he didn’t notice me totally eye fucking him just now. 

“Uh… trying to get people to help me with my car?”, I said.

  
The boy looked up at me and squinted at me with a look that I know too well because Stan gives me this look all the time and it’s the _What did you just say?_ Or _Are you dumb?_ look.

“We’re in Manhattan, dumbass! Nobody gives a fuck if your car broke down just call a tow truck and leave! All that you’re doing is disrupting this whole fucking block that’s why I came down here by the way I’m supposed to be working but apparently you’re annoying everybody so go away so we can stop hearing you curse out everyone on sight!”, The shorter man spoke quickly that I almost couldn’t catch what he had said but I’m glad that I did because if I had to ask him to repeat himself just one time, he would probably combust.

“What’s it to you cutie? It’s a free country. I can stand out here and bother everyone all day if I want. I need to force them to help me with my baby Cherry over there.”, I smirked and saw his face twist into a face of anger to disgust. 

“Ew. Don’t fucking call me that. And Cherry? You call your red shitty car Cherry? Wowww you’re so original. Did you come up with that all by yourself?”

“Fuck you! Cherry is a perfectly respectable name for a car like her. I bought her on my 21st birthday she was a real beaut she’s a—“

The cute guy interrupted looking at the car from a distance and nodded at it, “First Gen ’92 Mazda MX-5 Miata.”

What the fuck. My mouth gaped open and I had to shut it quick before anything flew into my mouth. “Um yeah…How’d you know that? Are you some car wizard or somethin’?”

He shrugged his shoulders like if it was no big deal, “Eh.. yeah I guess some people would call me that and the retractable headlamps are a dead giveaway since they stopped using those for later generations.”, He pointed out.

Hm so the cutie is a car guy… duly noted. 

“Richie. Richie Tozier.”, I smiled at him and held out my hand for him to shake. He looked down at my hand and back at me hesitantly and let out a defeated sigh as he shook my hand. Okay that’s progress, at least he’s not yelling at me right now.

“Uh I uh.. m-my name is Eddie.”, He looked down at his feet and shifted his weight from one foot to another before he looked back up at me. 

“I would say nice to meet you but it’s actually not so nice since you’re still here and haven’t called a tow truck yet.”, Eddie jabbed. 

“Wow Eds, You really hurt me huh? And here I was thinking that we were making progress. Tsk Tsk.”, I said earning an eye roll from him which shouldn’t be considered cute whatsoever but his eyelashes are heaven sent so when he rolls his eyes you get a glimpse at how long they are and it’s not even fair that someone could look this perfect. 

“Look man, no offense I just need you to leave cause everyone at the office up there is complaining and you’re being disruptive so it’s bad for business.”, Eddie pointed at the skyscraper building behind him with the letters ‘EDK’ engraved in a glimmering black on the front. 

“Oh that’s the EDK building? You work there? Isn’t that the rich people car brand?”, I asked trying to keep the conversation going because I was not going to let this cute little firecracker throw me out when I don’t have the money to get a tow truck in the first place. My only option is to hope that a New Yorker will help me out of the goodness of their heart. Yeah right. New Yorkers are terrible human beings, they are demons sent from hell to wander around the city and tell you to fuck off when you say have a nice day. 

I’m not going to make it to work today. Welp.

“I mean I personally wouldn’t call it that but I guess?”

“That’s pretty cool. I actually never got to see an EDK in person til I moved out here last week. I mean I knew that people in the city had money or whatever but I didn’t think that I’d see so many pretentious fucks driving them around. Like okay we get it you’re rich go vroom vroom somewhere else dude.”

“Yeah _this_ makes way more sense now.”, Eddie began walking towards Cherry, running his hands across the sides of the car and inspecting the scarlet car in front of him

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Nobody in their right mind would own a Miata here. If you haven’t already noticed, nobody drives these types of cars in the city. So what are you a small town boy?”, Eddie asked now crossing his arms with a smug look on his face.

“ You got me there! I'm from Bangor so it’s not that small but compared to this then yeah it’s pretty small.”, I leaned up on the side of my car to face Eddie whose eyes had widened and broke into a smile. _He should smile more._

“Wait— you’re from Maine? I’m from Derry dude. So trust me, I know small towns.”  
I looked him up and down and cocked an eyebrow and let out a scoff and tried out my best New Yorker accent on him, “Yah sure don’t look like it sweet cheeks but hey The Big Apple hea changes people amirite?”

Eddie looked at me as if I had 3 heads. Damn. I shouldn’t have thrown an impression on him so early now I’ve really fucked it up this is why I’m single and always will be. 

He then chuckled and shook his head, “Shut up Rich, not everyone in New York talks like Robert De Niro in GoodFellas.”

I didn’t even notice how big I was smiling at him and how he was smiling right back. Earlier he was just some hot guy yelling at me which I didn’t really think would turn me on but it totally did because he’s so fucking cute when he’s scrunching up his face and talking a mile a minute.

But..

Right now, he’s actually smiling at me and he _laughed_ and seems to actually mean it. That’s different, that’s something I need to hold onto… 

“Hey, I would totally stay and chat with you some more like seriously you were the best distraction I could have possibly needed since today is a total fucking disaster and I’m going to get fired for sure but I need to see if any of these prissy douche-hats will help me out with my car.”, I sighed looking over at the smaller man who furrowed his brows at me in confusion.

“Dude, no one from here is going to help you. These people are all entitled dicks that wouldn’t even wanna be seen near your car let alone try and figure out what the problem is.”, he began taking off his suit jacket and handed it to me and it felt _sooooo_ nice and soft. It’s probably expensive. I turned it over and noticed the small square patch inside the jacket with the name _Beverly Marsh_ printed on it. Okay so this is a _really_ nice suit. Everyone knows the Beverly Marsh clothing brand costs a fortune and you gotta make the big banks to even afford her shit. Should I even be touching this right now? It feels sacred. Eddie probably splurged on a really nice suit to wear sometimes to fit in with the other office folk. 

I wouldn’t be caught dead wearing a suit everyday. That is not the life for me. I will keep my loud floral shirts and questionable fashion taste ’til the day I die. 

“Damn Eds stripping for me already at least let me take you out first.”, I winked at him as he rolled up his sleeves showcasing his toned arms and without the suit jacket on I could see that he definitely worked out. Wow… so that’s what taking care of your body does to you huh? Oh my god I need to stop looking at him or else he’ll notice how creepy I’m being. 

I looked down at my own body and to be honest I am a bit on the “lankier” side so it wouldn’t hurt to add muscle but that’s too much work and I’m almost 28 years old so if I haven’t been taking care of my body by now then I’m most definitely not gonna change that anytime soon.

“Fuck off asshole, I’m trying to help you with your car unless you’re going to keep being disgusting then I’m going to leave you here to fend for yourself alone.”, Eddie said popping the hood of my car and looking at me with a raised brow challenging me.

“I thought you said people from here wouldn’t help me?”

Eddie looked over at me and smirked, “Well I guess it’s a good thing I’m not from here.”  
I gulped and adjusted my glasses and watched him bend over to inspect the engine or whatever he was doing and I totally did NOT look at his ass at any point and noticed how nicely his ass filled out his navy blue pants and began wondering if they were the same fabric as the jacket that I was holding. And if it was, then basically this is how it would feel like if I touched his ass through the pants. 

Okay yeah I did think about it just a little (A lot).

Eddie slams the hood down and turns to face me, his once well kept gelled hair was now having a few strands fall onto his face, “Can I see your keys?”

I fished out my keys from my pocket and tossed it at him and he tried to turn on my car and it was a dud. Ugh. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. It still doesn’t work.”, Eddie muttered under his breath and turned off the car and walked back up to me.

I rolled my eyes, “No shit Sherlock that’s why I’m here.”

It was beginning to feel like ‘Who could roll their eyes more contest’ (Eddie) by how many times the each of us have done it this whole time.

“Don’t be a dick, I’m saying that because no one here could possibly help you with this. You need a new battery. Your battery's dead and you have to replace your alternator and you can’t do any of that shit here dude, not in the middle of the street.”, Eddie put his hands on his hips and blew up at a strand of dark hair that had fallen down out of being tucked in it’s neatly gelled place and onto his face.

“Oh my goddd. FUCK ME.”, I threw my hands on my face and dragged them down excessively. This day just keeps getting better and better.

“Seems a bit early to ask don’t you think? I’m a third date type of guy. ”, Eddie smirked knowingly and leaned against Cherry.

My face began to feel hot and I adjusted my glasses again nervously because that caught me way off guard. 

I let out a strained laugh and started scratching the back of my head which ruffled my hair up, “I mean— I just need to get to work I’m already running late and it’s my first day. Trust me I’d love to continue this cute banter thing we got going cause you’re super attractive butttt I really need this job.”  
Eddie looked over at me curiously and then swiftly pulled out his phone and texted something quickly before looking back up with me with an unreadable expression, “How far is your job and what time do you have to be there?”

I looked down at my watch and noticed the time, _SHIT_. 

“It would take me 20 minutes to get there give or take that’s what my GPS said before I got into this mess and I have to be there in 30 so it’s pretty unrealistic if you ask me and now I have to pay for a stupid tow truck with the little money I have left over because I just frickin’ moved here and that was the most EXPENSIVE shit I’ve ever done. I am going to kill Stan, I was perfectly fine in Maine. Well not fine.. but I managed. Okay it was pretty mediocre and now when I have the chance to be somebody I ruin it. ARGH my life sucks.”, I ran my hands through my hair and began pacing back and forth before i felt a hand on my shoulder turn me around and then I was faced with Eddie. Eddie who was giving me a soft smile and his eyes actually appeared to be caring instead of the look that he had earlier when it seemed like he wanted to kill me. 

“Hey.. don’t worry about it. I can help.”, Eddie said in a careful whisper.

“Huh? What do you mean?”, I looked over at him and scrunched my nose and then suddenly he grabbed my hand and looked both ways before leading me across the street confidently.

“I mean that you’re going to get to work on time. Now pick up those noodle legs and walk faster asswipe.”

“Wait Eds where are we going?”

“Don’t call me that.”, Eddie spat and completely ignored my question. He led me across the street and towards the EDK building which was huge. Now seeing it up close, made a _huge_ difference. There was a tall Italian looking man with a goatee and that was built like a brick wall guarding the front of the building. Well, that’s not intimidating.

Eddie was still tugging my hand and stopped abruptly in front of the man causing me to fumble over.

“Hey Frankie, can you keep an eye out for the tow truck guys? Once they come for the red Miata over there, let me know.”, Eddie stated with confidence and pointed behind him at the car and “Frankie” nodded down at him.

“Anything for you, boss.”

Boss? Eddie gave a tight smile at the guard before shifting back to tugging me to—wait he hasn’t even told me yet. What the fuck.

“Why’d he call you boss?”, I looked over at him and Eddie seemed to be getting annoyed because he shut his eyes quickly before opening them and drawing in a deep breath. He was hesitating. But why?

“Oh that’s just how Frankie talks. He says that to everyone, it’s like a nickname!”, He said rapidly with an expression on his face that I didn’t know how to read.

I just nodded at that, not wanting to question it further how weird that altercation was and shifted the conversation.

“Wait— did you say tow truck?”

Eddie rolled his eyes still leading the way to the building’s parking lot and let go of my hand which began to feel cold and numb now that his warmth wasn’t on it anymore. 

“Yup, you said you needed to get to work immediately so I handled the tow truck for you so it would be one less thing to worry about. Duh.”, Eddie deadpanned.

I stopped following and Eddie noticed, turning around to face me, “Dude no! I can’t possibly let you do that, that’s close to 200 bucks! And that doesn’t even solve my getting to work issue.”

His head was tilted to the side and was frowning but to be honest this whole time, Eddie was always frowning.There was a permanent look of disapproval on his face. On any one else, it would be concerning but on Eddie he looked so adorable.

“Too bad. I already did it.”, Eddie shrugged his shoulders and continued walking in the same direction he was headed in earlier. My mouth gaped open. What type of fucking attractive ass stranger just pays for someone’s tow truck??? Couldn’t be me. 

“Okay whatever. Can you at least tell me the exact amount I should Venmo you or something? I can’t just let you pay for that!”, I sped up my strides to walk beside him.

“No thanks Richie, there’s no need.”, Eddie retorted putting his hands back in his pockets and stopped in front of some random black car.

“Are you sure? I also have PayPal if Venmo is the issue.”

Eddie snickered and shook his head, “Of course, I’m sure. Why wouldn’t I be?”

This guy can’t be serious. I placed my finger on my chin and and pretended to think, “Hm I dunno let me think…it’s not like I’m a stranger you just met 20 minutes ago or did you forget that?”

“Trust me I didn’t forget.”, Eddie looked up at me with those cursed brown eyes. He fished out a pair of keys out of his pocket and grabbed my hand and placed them in mine. His touch lingering on my skin. I was taken aback by the sudden touch and blinked a few times before finally looking down at what type of keys were even in my hand right now and why. 

“Uh dude these are your car keys.”, I tried to hand them back because that must have been a mistake. Obviously.

Eddie rolled his eyes and looked as if he was growing frustrated and grabbed the keys out of my hand and pointed them at the car we were standing in front of, pressing a button causing the doors of the car to unlock.

“Just get in the car Rich.” 

Oh. I see what’s happening now. “No.”, I stood my ground. 

“What the fuck? What do you mean no? Get in the car Richie.

“No. I refuse to have my car broken down and get kidnapped all in the same day.”

Eddie’s brows drew in further and began squinting his eyes, “Wh-what are you even talking about?”

I scoffed, “Nice try pal, You almost got me there with the whole _‘Oh look at me I’m so hot and perfect and just your type Richie. I’ll help you with your car ‘cause I’m so hot’_ thing. I see right through this whole act. The kidnapping ring totally hired you because of all this. You’re too hot to not work with them and bait boys like me. If you even step a foot near me, so help me, I’ll scream. Trust me I’m loud.”

Eddie’s eyes bulged out in horror and then returned to squinting up at him,“What the— you’re like 30 years old dude you are NOT getting kidnapped!”

“Actually I’m 27—“

Eddie’s hands began flailing everywhere now as if to emphasize his emotions, “THAT’S NOT THE FUCKING POINT!”, he shrieked. Eddie then pinched the bridge of his nose looking exhausted by the conversation.

“Look Richie… I. Am. Not. Kidnapping. You.”, Eddie said slowly towards me.

“You’re not?”

“No you idiot I’m trying to let you borrow my car so you can get to work on time!”

Huh? Borrow his car? He can’t be serious. I looked at the car and back at Eddie who was holding out his keys impatiently for me to take.

“Wait what? No no.. I can’t do that either Eds.”

“Why not?”

“Wh-why not? Are you kidding me? This is a BMW! I’m not gonna just take your BM fucking W man. How do you know I’m not gonna steal it?!”

Eddie groaned and ran his fingers through his hair, slightly messing up the ‘neat’ modern combover style he had going earlier and looked back up at me, “Well are you?”

“Am I what?”

“Are you going to steal it?”

I tried searching something on his face that would give this away as a joke but there was nothing. Eddie looked completely sincere and is generous enough to offer up his own car to me like if it didn’t even phase him. 

“Well no but—“, I couldn’t even finish my sentence because Eddie then started to push me into the driver’s side of the car and leaned in to put the keys in the ignition to start the car. 

“Then take it for the day I don't care. You need it more than I do today, don’t worry about it Rich, really. It’s just a work car.”, Eddie stated loosely and then leaned back out the car and gave me a soft smile. Wow he must be guardian angel or something because this might be the luckiest day of my entire life. 

“Wouldn’t your boss get mad?”, I gulped.

Eddie shook his head and laughed, “Don’t worry about that. I’m sure he’d be fine with it. Now go! You’re wasting time, you need to get to work like yesterday!”

I let out a chuckle and bit my lip nervously looking up at Eddie now, “So you’re 110% sure it’s okay for me to borrow your car for the day then?”

“I’m positive or else I wouldn’t have offered dumbass. Now do you have a phone I can text you from?”, Eddie spat back in the smart ass manner that seems to be his thing. 

“Already asking for my digits Eds? Make sure to pass my number along to your mom.”, I joked trying to get a rise out of him which worked because Eddie rolled his eyes at me muttering something along the lines of _‘disgusting’_ towards me. I took my phone out and unlocked it handing it to him watching closely as he typed in his number quickly on my phone. 

“Okay, just text me so I have your number too and then I can send you my friend’s address so you can pick up your car there around 8pm tomorrow. If that works for you?”, He handed me back my phone and I tried not to notice the sensation of his fingers slightly touching mine while passing my phone back to me. Damn I need to get laid…how long has it been? 

“Why would my car be at your friend’s place?”

“Because I’m gonna fix it up there. It’s nearby right outside the city by the New Jersey line. I can’t fix it at my place because there’s no space. City living and all.”

“You’re going to fix my car??”

“Yeah, I’ve worked at auto shops growing up and even had my time as a mechanic back in college so I’m pretty sure I can fix that up for you better than anybody out here.”, Eddie explained.

“You know you’re full of surprises right Eds?” , I couldn’t help but smile at the gorgeous man in front of me. Thank God Cherry broke down today. I need to keep this guy in my life he’s an absolute dream.

“Don’t call me that and eh not really I consider myself an open book.”, Eddie winked and closed the door shut and turning around to walk back into the EDK building. 

Eddie was the literal definition of everything I could possibly ever want in a man. Literally it’s as if someone plucked him out of my dreams and placed him in front of me that’s how dreamy and perfect he was. I turned on the car and looked at the time.. yeah I’m going to be late but it was totally worth it.

I need to tell Stan all about this, especially about meeting the love of my life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter! I want to try and post more on a weekly basis. How does every Tuesday sound? I have a couple more chapters written up so it shouldn't be a problem for this fic! 
> 
> Please feel free to comment & let me know how you feel so far and what you'd like to see I love to interact and hear feedback from you guys!! Thank you for reading and dealing with my terrible update schedule so far haha I am going to work on it I SWEAR <3 
> 
> I hope you are all doing well and staying safe during this weird time xx


	5. Beverly & Bill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update but I just wanted to let you know that this chapter will be written in 3rd person! 
> 
> Thank you for reading so far I truly appreciate it, anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of finally meeting Bill and Beverly!
> 
> xx

After walking back into his building, Eddie began to have second thoughts about just letting Richie (a total stranger) borrow his car because maybe that wasn’t the smartest thing to do. He barely knows this guy but to be fair, Richie doesn’t seem like the type of guy to snatch up his car. 

Eddie took the elevator upstairs and bee-lined down the hall to hopefully get the rest of his work done because it’s almost 5pm now and he really doesn’t want to stay here for an extra hour. 

“Eddie, Frankie rang a couple minutes ago saying that the tow truck came and they are delivering the car to the address now. Care to explain?”, Makena asked accusingly as she abandoned her desk and began to follow Eddie down the hall that led to his office.

“Nope.” Eddie deadpanned and took a sharp turn to the left where his office was and shut the door behind him quickly. He didn’t feel like explaining himself to Makena right now because she would for sure chew him out for blindly trusting a stranger with his car. Even if he mentioned the stranger was stupidly attractive. 

Eddie let out a sigh and dragged his hands over his face. Today has been a long day.

“Where the fuck is my inhaler?”, Eddie muttered to himself with his eyes squeezed shut and still leaning against the door. He began to pat around his pants before he realized he left it in his jacket pocket… the jacket he never took back from Richie.

“Fuckkkk,”, He shrugs loudly, knocking his head back against the door. 

“Well, hello to you too Kaspbrak. Are we just in time for your daily panic attack?”, a recognizable cheerful voice startles him, coming from his desk. He looks over at the woman that for some reason is sitting on top of his desk right now with her legs crossed showing off her black Louis Vuitton pumps and a knowing smirk written all over her face.

 _Beverly Marsh_ , the most well known redhead in all of New York City. She built her fashion line from the ground up and is now worth millions. People love her spunky personality and would never dare dream to get on her bad side. She’s a fashion mogul, social media influencer, A-list designer, you name it, she’s it. Otherwise known as one of Eddie’s best friends. 

Eddie rolls his eyes at the comment and walks over to one of the drawers and fishes out his spare inhaler, shaking it aggressively before taking a hit, “Jesus Christ, Bev. You can’t just sneak up on me like that and for your information no I was NOT having a panic attack. I just forgot something.”

“Mhm sure…”, Beverly eyes him curiously. “And I wasn’t sneaking up on you. The blonde bitch outside told us to wait for you here. She sucks by the way, tell me again why you don’t fire her and hire a new assistant. I’m sure there’s plenty of recent college graduates out there wanting to take her position as we speak. Just give me the okay and I’ll make the call.”, Beverly pulls out her phone and waves it in front of Eddie. 

Eddie pushes the phone out of his face and chuckles, “I don’t even know why you hate Mac so much she’s not even _that_ bad.”

Beverly scoffs, “Hah, very funny Eddie. She’s terrible and she’s explicitly rude to everyone who isn’t you.”

“She’s not rude she’s… blunt.”, Eddie shrugs 

“No no— _you’re_ blunt. You don’t have a filter and speak your mind even when it may not be the nicest, but you mean well. She does it on purpose. She reminds me of one of those girls that used to taunt us and call me a slut and you a ‘girly boy’ when we were in middle school.”

“Bev, she’s my assistant and not one of those girls. She’s just got a tough exterior if she ever is rude to you let me know and I’ll handle it okay?”, Eddie gave her a reassuring smile in which Beverly rolls her eyes playfully at him, letting her Anti-Makena rant go.

“So when are we leaving? I’m starving plus we’ve been waiting for you for 20 minutes.”, Beverly asks abruptly.

Eddie frowns and tilts his head at her as he sits down in his desk chair, “Huh? I don’t even remember making plans.Why do you keep saying we?” A moment of realization hits Eddie which makes him face palm.

“Where’s Bill?”, Eddie looks over at Beverly unamused who has plopped off of the desk and began covering her mouth to stifle her laugh and pointed at the hallway outside his office. 

_Oh God no… I’m going to murder him._

Eddie scooted his chair back roughly and darted out of his office with his hands clenched at his side. He stomped his way towards the cubicles and saw his other best friend as bright as day leaning over the cubicle obviously flirting with one of Eddie’s workers. _Hell no, not today._

“You have a really nice smile you know that? W-we should totally get something to drink some— oh hey E-Eddie w-w-we’ve been waiting for you. W-What took you so long? I w-w-as just here talking to Elijah to make sure he w-w-was you know doing the th-thing you told him to..”, Bill’s stutter worsened when he noticed Eddie glaring at him. He knows better than to flirt with any of Eddie’s workers but he couldn’t help himself. As usual. 

Eddie plastered on one of his award winning fake smiles to not cause a scene in front of everybody even though he is very much aware that a few of his employees have seen him and how he gets on a bad day. The last time, this happened was when he found out someone in the building scratched his car and didn’t own up to it. This resulted in Eddie throwing his laptop full force at a wall and having a scream-fest in his office. By himself. While everyone outside watched. Once he had calmed down (an hour later), he walked out of his office looking like a mess with his hair all ruffled up and his tie loose. He announced to all of his co-workers that he will be seeking anger management and that they hopefully would keep his outburst out of the tabloids. Which they did because Eddie’s employees care about him even when he acts a bit neurotic at times and have kept a record of 243 days since his last outburst… at work that is. 

“Elijah, get back to work, I don’t pay you to flirt around. Bill, come with me.”, Eddie said sternly. 

Bill sighed and followed Eddie back to his office. It was better to not fight back with Eddie especially in public because he would lose terribly. 

Eddie closed the door to his office behind them, “You gotta be kidding me Bill. What did I say the last time? No fucking or trying to fuck my employees. It is really not that hard dude. There are plenty of people in the city for you to do whatever the fuck you want with. Don’t do it here.”

“Okay okay I know Eddie I’m s-s-sorry b-but Elijah was giving me ‘the look’ you know? So how could I s-say no? Plus you’re not fucking Elijah and that’s just a shame.”, Bill tried to reason with Eddie who only narrowed his eyes even more at him and this made him bite his lip nervously.

“Because I don’t shit where I eat Bill!”, Eddie shouted and felt Beverly rub circles on his back to try to calm him down. He knows that he is getting too irritated right now by the heat he feels on his cheeks and ears.

“Honey, I love you and all but apologize for being a dumb slut to Eddie.”, Beverly eyed Bill with her piercing emerald eyes. He sighed.

“I’m sorry.. this is the last time I’ll try and hook up with your employees. Forgive me?”, Bill pouted at Eddie who rolled his eyes in return and hugged him.

“And if you do it again, I’m going to punch you in the dick.”, Eddie muttered into the taller boy’s chest while hugging him causing them all to laugh hysterically. 

“Okay so food? What are we feeling pizza? I can go for some Gino’s right about now. Bill is it too late to get a reservation now?”, Beverly clasped her hands together and Bill pulled out his phone to check if the restaurant was booked. 

“Food? No, I still have work to do guys, I can’t just drop everything when you guys come unannounced.”, Eddie looked between the both of them as if they were both out of their minds. 

“It’s booked.”, Bill stated. 

“Damn. Oh please Eddie, we always come unannounced and I’m sure you can do whatever it is you’re doing here at home come on! We can do that vegan place you love so much. OHHH. Okay now I want a Veggie dog. We’re going there, come on.”

“What about my employees huh? You expect me to ditch them to go home early while they stay here and work?”, Eddie crossed his arms and raised a brow at her. 

Beverly accepted the challenge and walked out of the office door, cupping her hands around her mouth and shouted out towards the workers, “Okay everyone today’s your lucky day you get to leave an hour early. Go home, kiss your wife or husband or dog or whatever you got I can honestly care less, just go anywhere that isn’t here and relax. We’ll see you Monday!”

Eddie’s employees all looked at each other and at Beverly with confusion and then turned their heads over at Eddie who was by Beverly’s side pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Okay whatever fuck it.”, Eddie muttered and let out a loud sigh before looking back up at his employees. “You guys can go home early today. Thank you for everything you did today, we are all up to speed with these deadlines coming up so.. I’ll see you Monday everyone!”, Eddie let out before Beverly shoved him into the nearest elevator with Bill following behind carrying Eddie’s belongings.

Once in the elevator, Eddie looked over at them with a pinched expression and narrowed his eyes at them, “I hate the both of you.”

“Oh please. You’re such a drama queen, you would never hate us even if we pushed you out of a plane.”, Beverly nudged him in the shoulder playfully as the elevator dinged and opened its doors.

“And I’m your b-brother, so y-y-you can’t hate me it’s like Adopted Brother 101. You have to love me no matter w-what.”, Bill threw an arm over Eddie’s shoulder and guided him outside the building.

“Yeah yeah whatever.”, Eddie chuckled and leaned into Bill’s side. 

_Shit I forgot._

“Hey uh Bev can you give me a ride home after dinner? I don’t really have my car here at the moment.”, Eddie asked Beverly carefully, hoping that she won’t ask too many questions about it.

“What do you mean you don’t have your car? How did you get to work?! I know you like the back of my hand Kaspbrak and you would never dare dream step into a subway again after the last time some man threw up all over your shoes.”, Beverly stopped in front of her car with her arms crossed eyeing Eddie with a curious look on her face. 

Well, there goes to hoping she wouldn’t ask any questions.

“Well… it’s a long story and I know you’re hungry so we could just talk about this later…”, Eddie tried to open the door to Beverly’s car until Beverly pulled out her keys and pressed a button to automatically lock it. 

“Don’t worry, we have all day.”

“Actually, I wanted to finish this chapter I’m on and—“, Bill trailed off and notices Beverly’s eyes glaring at him to stop talking. Bill faked a coughed , “Nevermind, w-we have all day.”

Eddie looked between the two of them and chewed on his lip nervously, “Okay… so there was this guy like literally some annoying ass dude outside yelling like a fucking maniac because his car broke down and he kept complaining, he talked so much it was AWFUL. But anyways, I promised to fix it for him and I uh…lethimborrowmycarfortheday.”

Beverly’s jaw dropped, “Eddie what the fuck???”

“Dude, you’re kidding right?”, Bill asked. 

“Uh nope I’m not. I also sent his car to your place Billy because I’m going to fix it up there. If that’s okay with you?”, Eddie started to shift his weight and was trying not to meet Beverly’s accusing eyes. 

“I mean I guess? But Eddie this is a complete stranger and you just let him take your car? Have you lost your mind?? You can’t just trust anybody especially with your status you know that!”, Bill stepped towards him forcing Eddie to make complete eye contact with him. 

Eddie has always had a soft spot for Bill. He has always looked up to him as his older brother even when they technically weren’t brothers and rightfully so. Bill always looked out for him and protected him even when Eddie wasn’t rationally thinking of the consequences to come. The thing is Eddie usually over-analyzes everything so this isn’t something he would normally do but Richie did seem like he needed the help and it’s not like he actually needed his car today when he has 7 other cars at home.

“I know I know. It’s just…he didn’t even know who I was and he really needed the help so I thought okay whatever I’ll just let him take the BMW for the day.”, Eddie ran his hands through his hair, curls now appearing at the ends due to the gel loosening. 

“Was he hot or something?”, Beverly asked.

“How do y-y-you even know that?”, Bill also asked simultaneously. 

“Huh? What does this have to do with anything?? And because he thought my boss would get mad if I let him take the work car. Plus he called EDK prestigious right in front of my face so I doubt he would have done that knowing who I actually am. ”, Eddie’s cheeks reddened and pulled out his inhaler from his pocket to fumble with it between his fingers. 

“Ah so he is hot? Spill.”, Beverly leaned against her white Bugatti Chiron with a smirk on her face. 

“Wh-what? I didn’t say he was hot. He’s annoying! Didn’t I say this already??”

“Hm sounds to me like he’s totally hot or else you wouldn’t be getting so flustered.”, Beverly said.

Eddie grunts, “Ugh fine. He was sort of hot. He had these horn-rimmed glasses and black curly hair which was cute and his style was god-awful he doesn’t know how to match anything I swear. It was like a 5 year old getting to choose their outfit for the first time or something oh and he’s really tall but guess what?”

Bill cocked his head to the side while Beverly made a motion of her hands towards Eddie telling him to continue telling about this mysterious gorgeous man who may or may not try to use Eddie for his wealth.

“He drives a Miata.”, Eddie makes a gagging expression while his friend’s eyes widen in shock.

“Ew n-n-now that’s a new low even for you Eddie. Y-you don’t always have the best taste in guys b-b-but really? A guy who owns a M-Miata? Get out of here man.”, Bill said. 

“I agree with Big Bill on this one. Can’t we try and hook you up with one of the guys from The Bachelor? I know that some are in your DMs don’t lie.”, Beverly gets up and clicks the button to open the car and shift to the driver’s seat. 

Bill sits in the passenger seat and Eddie makes his way inside the back of the car, putting on his seatbelt, “Gross. I don’t need another dude stuck in the closet. Been there, done that. Not my thing thank you very much. I also didn’t say I wanted to date him B. Yeah he’s hot, but I’m not even looking to date anyone right now. I have too much on my plate, it’s too hectic to bring in some guy into my life who wouldn’t even understand any of _this_.”, Eddie motioned his hands at himself and the 3 million dollar car they are all sitting in. 

“Then why did you offer to fix up his car?”, Beverly deadpans and puts her signature black sunglasses on. 

“Because I’m nice.”

Beverly scoffs and Bill lets out a ‘Hah good one.’ 

Eddie crosses his arms, “You guys do realize I have the capability of being nice just to be nice right?”

He hears a synchronized ‘Mhm’ from his friends and rolls his eyes. His phone vibrates a couple times in his pocket causing Eddie to fish it out of his pocket and realized he has gotten 4 new messages. 

From: Unknown Number

_Hey Eds it’s me Richie! Now you have my number :p_

_I just wanted to let you know that I made it to work ok (i was a lil late but oh well it was bound to happen) & that I REALLY REALLY appreciate you letting me borrow your car! _

_I may have also ate chips in it already but I tried super hard not to get any in the seats so if you find a hot cheeto anywhere then oops. But I really did try!!_

_Oh & thank you for everything today, I mean it. I’ll see you and Cherry tomorrow hot stuff ;)_

Eddie bit back a smile at the messages filling up his screen and typed in Richie’s name to fill out the contact information. He already knows that Richie Tozier will be the death of him and maybe he’s okay with that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and Bill and Bev's introductions. The next chapter we will see more Richie x Eddie moments along with Eddie's friends meeting him. Will they like him?? Or will they think he isn't good enough for Eddie to be wasting his time with?? ooo ominous. 
> 
> Please feel free to let me know what you think so far or any questions you may have in the comments!! Thank you for reading so far x
> 
> btw this is what richie's car looks like if you dont know what a Miata looks like!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z71tcJtgfN8


	6. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update I've been so busy with school all summer and Fall classes started recently. I've been working so much too so I just haven't had any time to sit down for this story but after writing this today. I really want to update and get you guys a finished version of this story because I have this all planned out and hopefully you'll like it. Anyways I hope you enjoy this update <3

  
The next morning, Eddie had woken up in his penthouse with his champagne-colored bed sheets draped over him with the alarm from his phone blaring at the ungodly hour of 6:00 am to get his morning run in. He settled for using his treadmill for an hour instead of actually going outside because he was going to spend plenty of time outside later at Bill’s fixing up Richie’s overpriced deathtrap that he somehow calls a car. 

Eddie took a quick shower and began his morning routine which consisted of making himself a cup of coffee and continuing the last of the paperwork that he didn’t get to finish the night before. He carried his porcelain mug over to his desk in his home office and plopped himself onto his swivel chair happily. Eddie found a marble coaster on his desk for his mug and opened his laptop to send out a brief email to his employees on what their numbers should look like for the following week. 

Eddie seemed to find himself on a roll with only caffeine in his system well until his phone began to vibrate aggressively on the table, interrupting his process. Eddie shrugged and grabbed his phone to pick up the call without bothering to check who was calling in the first place.   
“For fuck’s sake.”, Eddie muttered under his breath before officially pressing ‘Answer’. 

“Eddie Kaspbrak speaking.”, Eddie said holding his phone up to his ear and mindlessly scrolling through some emails.

“EW!”, Bill’s voice on the other end of the phone blared out and began to make gagging noises. 

“God Eddie d-d-do you always have to p-pick up the phone like th-that? You sound like my d-dad.”

Eddie rolled his eyes even though he knew Bill wouldn’t have been able to know that he did so and placed him on speakerphone so he could continue typing. 

“Why are you calling, Billy? I’m not heading over there until 5. What do you want?” Eddie stated.

Bill scoffed and Eddie could hear his pacing through the phone, “What do you mean w-what do I want? Psh n-no one said anything about wanting anything. I-I can’t call my brother and have a nice talk w-with him about how his day is going or how-“

  
Some muffled noises that sounded a lot like someone shoving somebody else was happening on the other side of the phone until Beverly’s voice became apparent, “What Big Bill over here was trying to say was we want you to go out with us tonight.”  
Eddie stopped typing and immediately hung up. He pulled up the video chat icon on his laptop and called Bill’s phone. Bill picked up the phone fairly quickly with a shy smile spread across his face.   
He gave a small wave to Eddie who in return crossed his arms over his chest and simply said, “No.”

“Aw come on! You never come w-with us plus you’re already gonna b-b-be at my house”, Bill whined and slouched over to hold his head in his hands. 

“I’ve got this”, Beverly said in the background who was pouring herself a cup of coffee. She walks over to where Bill is sitting and pushes him aside so she can fit within the frame.

“Well, I’m waiting.”

“Damn Kaspbrak, impatient much?”, Beverly giggles and puts her coffee down on the table. 

Eddie raises an eyebrow clearly over this conversation already.

"You’re going.” , Beverly simply says with a smirk on her face. Her long auburn hair is pushed back in a messy top knot but she still somehow looks put together in the morning with her turquoise silk robe that is loosely tied over her pajamas.

“Fuck that. I’m not going anywhere until you tell me where the fuck I’m even going which by the way is still a no.”, Eddie challenges.

Bill scoots his chair back in the frame and looks at Eddie sincerely. Eddie hates this look because he knows he can’t ever say no to him, that’s basically how he got through high school and did anything remotely out of his comfort zone. That’s all Bill. 

“We w-want to go to Ember tonight. You know B-Ben is still out of town for another couple of days and Beverly w-w-wants us to go out like how we used to and have some fun just the three of us. Doesn’t she deserve that?”, Bill gives his signature smile. He’s charming and he knows it. This makes Eddie want to throw up. _I can’t believe he really thinks he can pull this on me as if I were some random dude and didn’t know that he’s been pulling this shit since they were in Kindergarten,_ Eddie thought to himself. He looked over at Beverly who was purposefully batting her eyes and pouting as if this was their whole plan all along. Of course, it was. 

“Oh my god fine but I am NOT getting drunk at this club.”, Eddie finally said because let’s face it he can’t say no to Bill.

Bill and Beverly loudly whooped and threw their hands up in the air causing Eddie to laugh along with them.

  
“So should I just head over now then?”, Eddie quickly hit send to the email that he was working on for his coworkers and checked the time. He had time to pick up a new alternator at a shop nearby and he already has the tools that he needs to fix Richie’s car in his place. All he has to do is pack it up.

“Uh yes! I already have an outfit here waiting for you so get your cute little butt over to Jersey stat.”, Beverly snapped her fingers at him. 

Eddie furrowed his brows, “Wait you made me an outfit for tonight even though you didn’t know if I was actually gonna go?”

“Oh please. You and I both know you can’t say no to Bill when he does his whole “Bill” thing and my perfectly rehearsed puppy dog face is unbeatable especially if we do it together. We know how to break you kid.”, Beverly winked and Eddie flipped her off causing her to howl in laughter.

“Wow you guys suck, I literally hate and love you both at the same time. Who knew that was even possible?”, Eddie said while his friends simultaneously responded “We did”.

“Okay, I’ll be there in like an hour and a half maybe two hours tops so I can get semi-ready and pack what I need into my taxi.”, Eddie begins putting all the clutter on his desk away and points a finger at the screen. “I don’t trust your hair products Bill no offense but I think you’re going to end up bald in the next 5 years so I’m bringing my own. Do you guys need anything?”, Eddie fumbled for his phone to set multiple alarms to keep him on track to leave on time. 

“WE NEED LIMES!”, Bill screams.

“What the hell do you need limes for?”, Eddie squints his eyes in confusion towards him.

“Margaritas, Eddie! I’m trying to m-m-make some f-for our pre-game and I-I forgot to buy them.”, Bill gets up and shows off the two bottles of tequila that apparently was $500 each. Eddie finds this ridiculous but then again he wants to know how $500 tequila tastes like so he’s not going to judge Bill on it. 

“Aren’t we too old to be calling it a pre-game?”, Eddie laughed.

Bill shrugs and Beverly begins to list anything they might need which includes Eddie’s boujee blender as she likes to call it because Bill’s is still broken from the time he wanted to make a smoothie and put a whole bag of frozen fruit in the blender with nothing else.  
Eddie face palms himself, “Why just… why?” 

“Well, I didn’t think I needed to put any liquid in b-because you know fruit? Plus I was out of milk so…”

Eddie shut his eyes and rubbed his temples, “Okay I’ve heard enough. You’re going to give me a tension headache which I’m not in the mood for today. I’ll see you guys soon bye.”

“Love you too Eddie we have your location so you better be leaving soon, bye!!!”, Beverly said before hanging up. Eddie rolled his eyes and went on to finish packing everything that he needed for Richie’s car.

He changed his clothes to a white v neck t-shirt along with some old black jeans that he needs to cuff at the bottom because they were too long and he didn’t know his size at the time when he bought them. Luckily, Beverly has kept him in the loop on his sizes and he has them written down on his Notes app on his phone. 

“Okay so now all I gotta do is call an Uber to take me to Ralph’s Auto and buy an alternator which shouldn’t be more than $200 and then get Bill’s stupid limes and then go to Bill’s to fix a totally hot stranger’s car… what the fuck is my life?”, Eddie mumbled to himself as he ordered an Uber on his phone. He zipped up his suitcase (Yes, suitcase. He doesn’t want to forget anything and you can never be too prepared.) and put on a pair of black sunglasses as he left his penthouse. 

Eddie checked his watch once he arrived outside where the Valet was so he can jump into the Uber as quickly as possible once they get here. His phone began to ring from his back pocket suddenly. He looked at it and noticed it was Bill again who has been texting him non-stop on which store to go to, to buy the best limes because he’d taste the “difference” which Eddie calls bullshit on and he’s going to buy limes from the nearest bodega instead. Eddie pressed “Decline” and was about to shove his phone back into his jean pocket until it rang again.

 _You gotta be kidding me_ , Eddie thought to himself and picked up the phone as he put it to his ear.

“Bill, I love you and all but I swear to God or Gods or whatever supreme being is up there if you call me one more time about your dumb limes I will stick them so far up your—“

The other person on the line coughed, “Sorry, if I uh caught you at a bad time Eds. I could um call later if anything?”

Eddie’s eyes widened and felt his cheeks burn up as he looked down at his phone in horror and noticed it was Richie’s name on the screen instead of Bill’s. He began rubbing his other hand on the back of his neck uncomfortably. 

Eddie didn’t know what to do so he did what he usually did. He rambled.

“Ohmigod, Richie! No don’t worry about it I’m so sorry. Wow uh, it’s just I thought you were my-“, Eddie was saying before he saw a Toyota Prius pull up which matches the description of his Uber. 

“It’s all good dude, you don’t have to explain yourself to me, Eddie. Really. I just wanted to let you know that I’m going to get off work at 6 today instead so I can pop by that address you sent me and I’ll be out of your hair.”, Richie hesitated and Eddie could hear the drumming of his fingers on a desk through the phone.

“No, but it’s not-“, Eddie began as the Prius honked at him obnoxiously. Eddie lifted his finger up to signal to wait. 

“You sound busy so I’ll uh see you later. Oh, and I hope you and Bill work things out.”, Richie sighed before hanging up abruptly. 

“What?? No, fuck!”, Eddie blurted. He ran his hands across his face before hearing another deafening honk from the Prius. 

Eddie glared at his Uber and shouted, “What are you? My mother?! I’m coming goddamit!”

He put all his belongings in the trunk of the car and slumped down in the backseat. 

The driver was a middle-aged man and he turned around asked him if he was okay. Eddie took a deep breath, remembering the exercises he learned from therapy and looked back up at the driver and smiled. 

“Yeah, I’m fine thank you. Can we add a stop to Whole-Foods as well?”, Eddie asked and the driver nodded as he put it onto his GPS. 

_Bill better use these limes today or so help me.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Let me know what you guys thought about this filler chapter, I swear Richie is going to meet Bill and Bev in the next chapter and It'll be interesting hahah. Also if you have any suggestions or just want to let me know your thoughts feel free to comment below (:


End file.
